


The Past Returns

by guineamania



Series: Project Reborn [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Super Soldier AU, Why is it so hard to find the Illya/Napoleon tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hears of a Cold War Soviet Super Soldier and goes to investigate. He didn't expect to find an old friend waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Returns

“Captain Rogers,” a SHIELD agent called out, running after Steve down the corridor. Steve stopped in his tracks, spinning round and nearly causing the agent to crash into him. “Your search has returned some information,” she panted, holding out a file.

“What search?” Steve questioned quietly as he opened the thin file. His eyes widened and his jaw was millimetres away from dropping. He had completely forgotten; when he first joined SHIELD, he had demanded that a long running search be started to see if there was any other super soldiers in the world. Now it had finally found something. Illya Kuryakin, a KGB spy in the cold war. It seemed like the Russians had found some of the notes on the super soldier serum and had experimented on an already gigantic man to see what effects it would have. However their serum did nothing to increase his build, it just meant he was pretty much indestructible and had increased strength and stamina. Unfortunately he was reported dead in 1985 due to a facility exploding while him and his team were inside. Steve had read about this team, they were called UNCLE and were a Russian, American and English joint taskforce. All three of them died in the blaze. For some reason they had all been buried in a cemetery in Germany despite only one of the trio being born there.

“Book me a flight to Berlin, as soon as possible,” Steve ordered, he didn’t know why but something wasn’t sitting right about this.

“Yes sir, will you need back up?” the agent asked. Steve did have to admit that Phil’s new recruits were through and loyal.

“No but ask Natasha to take over with training the team please,” Steve asked and the agent practically disappeared in a puff of smoke. He would never know how they managed to move around so stealthily.

“I’m coming with you,” Sam spoke up from behind Steve causing him to jump. What had Natasha been teaching these people?

“You don’t need to, this is probably just some stupid feeling and all I will find is three gravestones,” Steve replied but he knew Sam wasn’t going to be swayed. After bringing Sam in on trying to find the Winter Soldier, the retired military man was determined to help Steve however he could.

“I’m coming.”

 

Steve generally hated flying and was so glad when they finally touched down on German soil. “I’ll get us a car,” Sam stated, allowing time for Steve to get his land legs back before they had to get moving. Every time he took to the air without a mission, he was plague by the feeling off falling and the ice spreading through his veins. Sam pulled up just as Steve’s head stopped spinning and he could stand up again. It had surprised him when Sam first got roped into Avengers business, but Sam ready did care and understand him. They were great friends. Steve settled into the, a little too small, rental car. “So to that graveyard then?” Sam questioned as he plugged in the sat-nav that came with the car.

“Yeah and then we can check in,” Steve replied, leaving the technical know-how to Sam. The army veteran had taught Steve a lot about technology but the German device was far out of his expertise. It was strange being back in Germany seventy years down the line but the country was so different now; even driving through the streets he never saw any of the things he remembered. Flashbacks had been so common in the early days after his awakening but his SHIELD mandated therapist would be delighted to know he could visit the area of his mental scarring without the trauma flashbacks returning.

 

They pulled up outside the graveyard and an assistant was happy to direct them to the graves they wanted to see when Steve said he was a friend that served with the team. “It’s a pity no one ever comes to see the foreign graves, some people come to see the girl’s grave but never the two men,” the assistant shrugged, another fact in this whole deal that didn’t sit right. It did make sense because the two men were foreign but it made Steve uneasy. It did occur to him that Illya Kuryakin may not be dead. It wouldn’t be surprising to hear that the Russian had faked his death and quit UNCLE when his partners died. But then why was it only the German girl’s grave that had flowers on. The team back home were still trying to dig through Cold War bureaucracy to find the names of the other two members but Steve would find out soon. Sometimes it was so much faster to do actual detective work than sift through the few records from that era that were now on the databases. However as Sam and Steve approached there were two men stood in front of the girl’s grave. One loomed over the other who was crouched, laying a bunch of flowers on the grave of a Miss Gaby Teller. “He fits the description Steve,” Sam hissed, nodding towards the tall, muscular man. The short brown hair, old leather biker jacket, and flat cap did scream Illya Kuryakin to him. But who was the other man that Illya was now embracing warmly. It was time to find out.

 

Steve strode over to the couple, startling the super soldier. He had told Sam to wait back just in case the Russian turned hostile. They weren’t here on official business so Sam didn’t have his pack and Steve didn’t have his shield. If it turned nasty it was going to be a good old fashioned fist fight. “Illya Kuryakin,” Steve stated as the Russian stepped in front of his friend. However Steve got one look at the man; he stared back in shock and Steve recognised him but he couldn’t place it.

“And I suppose you need no introduction,” the man almost snarled with the expected Russian lilt.

“I am not here to hurt you. I just want to talk, I never knew there was more of us,” Steve bargained. He wasn’t there to recruit him, Steve just wanted to meet other like him. He couldn’t find Bucky and he was feeling so alone now Tony, Bruce and Thor had left the tower. This giant of a man, even by super soldier standards, would hopefully be someone else that would understand what it was like to have outlived everyone you ever cared about.

“And why should we trust you?” Illya questioned, stepping towards Steve so he loomed over the American. “I have spent so long hiding from all these governments and now you find us.”

“Illya!” the other man shouted, pushing the two men apart with a surprising strength. A strength no human should have, only a super soldier would have been able to separate the two the way they were leaning towards each other.

“You as well,” Steve hissed, finally getting a look at the other man. He had definitely seen that face before.

“Napoleon, we promised no one would know!” Illya exclaimed, worry spreading across his face. Napoleon. It couldn’t be.

“Napoleon Solo?” Steve exclaimed, a smile twitching at Napoleon’s lips.

“Long time no see captain.” It had been too long. Napoleon, that young boy he met before the mission to rescue Bucky. The boy that left everything he knew to join the Howling Commandoes and take down HYDRA. He never thought he was see Napoleon again and now he had a comrade. Things were beginning to look up.


End file.
